Life is like a box of chocolates
by deathofpreps
Summary: Rachel R. Roth is the daughter of a very wealthy entrepreneur. She has all the things a girl could want but becomes bored with her life. She meets a guy who could change that all...including her life. rated for profanity and sexual content in later chapte
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans. If I did I would be rich and happy and beast boy and raven would be together.**

* * *

PROLOGUE

_She looked back waiting for him to finally catch up. She didn't want him to, but, from all she had been through, she had become exhausted. It wouldn't be too long now. She couldn't help it. She recalled her past and forced herself further. He had kept up and, from the looks of it, wasn't even tired. It irked her to no end that she could have avoided it all. She, Rachel Raven Roth, of Wichita, Kansas was now running for her life. At the age of 18 and very wealth, through her bloodlines, she could die pretty soon. _

_The sky began to grow dark. Soon all the night creatures would come out. Oh! How she hated them. All their hairless tails, and claws. They made disgusting noises from their hideous mouths, and smelled of road kill._

_She pushed forward. Ahead she saw a faint glow. Almost bursting with joy, she ran. Big mistake. A minute or so after, she found herself face down on the forests' ground. _

_Steadily she tried to raise herself as she heard footsteps. Almost crying now she tried again. She could not rise. Her eyes widened in realization. It was not due to exhaustion that she couldn't raise herself, something, or rather someone, was weighing her down. _

_Now crying freely she smelled the familiar smell of alcohol, cigar smoke, and sweat. He was here. His boot on her back. His cigar was dropped into her hair and crushed with his boot. "Hello gorgeous," he said with his raspy voice, " told ya we'd meet again." She looked up to see him unshaven and grinning through his ugly yellow teeth and a wild look in his eyes. "This is it." She thought. "This is how I am going to die." _

* * *

**Hope you like it. I'm not sure If I am going to continue it but if I get good reviews I probably will. **


	2. NOTICE

I will update when I receive more reviews.

Signed

Deathofpreps


	3. Defeat

**Disclaimer!!!: I do not own the teen titans. Thank You know I will go cry about this in a corner! Au revoir et merci beaucoup de lire mon petite histoire!**

* * *

From night rose day, as did Rachel Roth. She cursed herself for waking up so early and not waiting until one of the servants wake her. She contemplated waking up and stretching but her thoughts were whisked away as Kori, Rachel's personal servant and the closest thing she had to a friend, "flew" gracefully through the door with a tray and proceeded to spill all the contents of the tray onto the floor. The contents of this tray were apparently Rachel's breakfast. " Oh dear, I am truly sorry Miss Roth. I did not mean to do this spilling of your break of fast unto the floor!" At this point Kori was apologizing profusely whilst tiny tears escaped down from her eyes unto her face. 

Kori was not stupid or anything of the sort. She was a survivor of the Irish Potato Famine and came over to this country in need of work. When she first arrived, she did not know how to speak English, but Kori, being the fast learner that she is, slowly started to pick up English from all of the other servants constant gossip. The only thing left to perfect was her grammar and understanding of how to form complete words, contractions, and sentences. Other than a fast learner, some other words could be used very well to describe Kori, for example beautiful, naïve, and courageous.

Kori was beautiful. She had long flowing red hair, jade green eyes, and a tan that, no matter how cold or how long, never went away. The curse that came with these good looks was the obvious sense of naïve that came about her. She was too innocent for her own good. She could not turn a guy down and it took a person to really enrage her to say no. Rachel felt as though she had to protect her from the evilness of men and the world. There has to be some innocence in the world, right? Kori was also courageous, and very much so at that. She felt as though she had to stand up for anybody that was picked on, and when she was mad her eyes seemed to glow and shoot energy at anyone who tried to put her or another down.

Rachel came back from her thoughts to find Kori staring at her and waving her hand in front of her face. Rachel startled a little at this, putting a hand to her chest and taking deep and shallow breathes. Bad idea. At this, Kori began to apologize again. Finally Rachel began to feel the oncoming of a headache.

"Kori it's fine. I just was engrossed with my thoughts, that is all."

"Are you sure Miss. Rachel, I do not want to be in danger…"

"Kori, for goodness sakes, I have told you to call me Rachel how many times?"

"I apologize Miss Ra..Rachel."

"Another thing Kori, it is fine. You must stop apologizing all the time. Some one will one day accidentally hit you, and all you will do is beg them for your forgiveness."

"Rachel why would someone wish me harm?"

"Forget about it Kori, it was just a hypothetical situation." Kori just stared at Rachel with a perplexed look on her face. Rachel then decided to change the subject.

"Kori, have you seen daddy anywhere? Lately he's been a little upset. It is probably due to the lack of workers we have not been receiving lately."

"I have not Rachel. I do admit he has been how do you say undirectioned lately."

"Distracted?"

"Yes that is it. He has been distracted lately. He is planning your betrothal…it is almost your time of age."

"MY WHAT?"

"I uhhh…what would you care for, for breakfast Miss Raven?" Raven opened her mouth to speak.

"Glorious! The usual it is then." At that Kori tore down the stairs and the sound of pots and pans were heard clinking together all the way up to Rachel's room.

Rachel was still in the same place as before. Mouth opened, until a fly decided to try and pay a visit. She coughed a little and the fly flew out. "Disgusting!" She gagged a little. "How could daddy do this to me? I have been ever so good. I do my studies; I even managed how to stitch a little! I know I will be 18 soon, but I do not feel comfortable with this. I feel too young. I want to live my life a tad bit more before I am forced to become some marionette controlled by a husband. I refuse and will go tell him of my decision now!" Rachel stormed to her door and opened it, and two "cows" fell in. The two cows were Mae, who liked children to call her Mother Mae-eye, and Tara. Both were the two main Gossips of the house. The took one look up at Rachel and fled. No doubt to tell Rachel's father of what she just said.

Rachel just sighed and plopped down on her bed and held her head in her hands.

* * *

Thank You Chitty(as I dub you this since I have forgotten how your pen name is spelled) for the insight. I agree it was hard to read. Please send reviews I always listen to constructive criticism. The more reviews I recieve the sooner I update. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Thank You! deathofpreps 


End file.
